Kidnapped?
by Muchina And Company
Summary: Remember that episode Tamaki though Haruhi got kidnapped? What if Haruhi WAS kidnapped? Slight TamaHaruhi. (The first chapter is simply a preview. Whether or not It'll become a story is up to the readers and reviewers.)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Remember that episode Tamaki though Haruhi got kidnapped? What if Haruhi WAS

kidnapped? TamaHaruhi. (I don't know if that's the actual ship name)

At the Hitachiin household...

Hikaru and Kaoru were sleeping peacefully when a tune emanated from the cellphone on the

desk.

The two groaned.

"Tamaki again?" Asked Hikaru as Kaoru picked up the phone.

"Unknown caller?" Wondered Kaoru as he put it on speaker.

"Your friend will die in Seven days..." Whispered a high pitched sinister-sounding voice.

"Wait what?! Who is this? Is this some kind of joke?" The Hitachiin twins asked in unison.

"People call me M.M. And this is no prank." Spoke the voice.

"How do we know this isn't that guy with the cat puppet?" Asked Hikaru.

"Does this sound fake?" Asked the voice.

There was some shuffling followed by the sounds of struggle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" Screamed a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Haruhi!" They both exclaimed.

Authors note:

Muchina: Continue or no? If so the next chapter will go all 'Sisters Grimm' Style.

Andre: What's that?

Muchina: Read the books. -_-

Andre: *sticks out tongue*

Muchina: For those of you who halfway know what I'm talking about, I mean how all the books

start.

Raven: A spoiler?

Muchina: If that's what you call it, than yes. Anyway, review for nonexistent cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

12 hours earlier...

"Are you sure you'll be alright?!" Tamaki asked frantically.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's not like I'm staying behind to clean up a minefield." Ensured Haruhi, straightening her tie.

"Still be careful okay?" He asked.

"I will I will! Calm down! Geez..." Muttered Haruhi as the rest of the group left.

After the tables and such were put away, Haruhi checked her phone to see what time it was.

She noticed four new texts.

She looked through the first two. They were both from the Hitachiin twins and the first had three moons with a strange face on it.

Then Haruhi checked the next one.

It was also from the Hitachiin twins.

It read 'We heard that if you send someone three of these, they're cursed or something. We don't believe in it so we wanted to test it our on our toy! :3 Don't worry it's harmless.'

"Those two..." Haruhi muttered, a red vein popping out on her forehead

A/N: You know, that thing that shows somebody's ticked off.

Then she checked the last one.

The ID was in English so Haruhi didn't understand it very well.

She saw three of the moons in it.

The actual text composed of Emoticons in a strange order.

The first one was of a baby goat, then Z's like somebody was sleeping, Then an ant, then a skull, a can of 7UP, and lastly the symbol for the game Dayz.

"Kid... Nap... Ant... Killed... Seven... Dayz...?" Wondered Haruhi.

There was a sudden noise in the 'abandoned' music room.

"Is that you Rengei?" Asked Haruhi.

By now she was used to Rengei's random appearances.

Nothing.

Haruhi felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Something was very wrong here.

Haruhi sprinted towards the door and pulled as hard as she could on the handle.

It was locked.

Haruhi tried not to panic.

This was probably just a prank by the Hitachiin twins.

... Right?

Every bone in her body however, said the exact opposite.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room.

Haruhi spun around.

She saw nothing.

"H-Hello? Who's in here?" Asked Haruhi, walking into the middle of the room.

Haruhi felt the terrifying sensation of somebody breathing down her neck.

She was about to turn when she felt a gag on her mouth followed by a blindfold around her eyes.

"I'm gonna molest you." A high pitched sinister voice spoke into her ear.

She tried to run, but it was useless because the person grabbed her by the waist with freezing cold hands.

Then...

Darkness.

Authors note:

Tamaki: HARUHI! DADDY'S COMING!

Muchina: One, you're not her father, two, HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!

Tamaki: You left the window open.

Honey: Is Haru-Chan gonna be okay?

Muchina: That depends...

Tamaki: *grabs Muchina by the collar* WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Muchina: Let go of me or I'll make sure something bad happens to you in here involving a jar of peanut butter and a pineapple.

Tamaki: *lets go of Muchina*

Muchina: Thank you. I mean it depends on the amount of people wanting me to continue.

Tamaki: Please review, favorite and follow! My daughter's wellbeing is at stake!

Muchina: She isn't your daughter. And I'm pretty sure her dad hates you. -.-

Tamaki: *mutters* Jerk.

Muchina: Go sit in your corner.

Tamaki: OWAAAAAAH! *sits in corner*

Muchina: Shaddup! I'm busy playing Attack On Titan!

Hikaru and Kaoru: How's that relevant to the story?

Muchina: Because RAVIOLI RAVIOLI TIME TO KILL THE TITANOLI'S

-Le awkward silence-

Muchina: TO NARNIA! *hides in wardrobe Haruhi hid in on that one episode*

(Yes, I know this is really short. Just so you guys know, I don't purposely write a chapter thinking..."Oh I'm going to make this chapter super long! Yay!" I go into a chapter knowing what I want that chapter to contain, which characters are going to interact, and how I want that chapter to end. And sometimes that means the chapter is going to be a little long or short. Just a warning.)


End file.
